Kitty Litter
by YunaDax
Summary: Frank gives Rachel a cat for Chrissi... this could get dangerous!


Title : Kitty Litter Author: Julia Disclaimer: the cat is MINE.. Goldie.. well we all kinda play with the Rachel doll from time to time... I promise she wont get too much of a beating this time! Authors Note: well most of you know that I got a new kitten a while ago.. well.. this is dedicated to Goldie.. my kitten! I'm back into my short fluff again! Ohh this relate to the Christmas Challange.. I think..... 

Kitty Litter 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Rachel Goldstein looked at the box on her desk, then around the office, then back to the box. *What the hell?!?* she thought. Moving closer she decided to take a closer look at the large box, wrapped in brightly coloured Christmas paper with a big blue bow on the top. As she reached to pull the tag off.. the box moved. "SHIT!" she exclaimed, jumping a good 6 feet from her desk. The box moved again, and a small pityfull noise erupted from within it. "Mreowwwwwwwwwww" "Oh my God" Rachel murmered. Taking hold of the wrapping she tore it off, saving the card for later, and released the bouncing black and white kitten! She reached out her hands to nurse the tiny creature when it seemed to erupt from within! The kitten, having seen what the real world of big-mean-things-that-take-away-from-mummy-and-put-in-big-black-boxy-thing , buggered off as fast as its little white paws could carry it! Closing the door in a hurry she tried to catch the quick little bugger, ending up on hands and knees trying to coax it out from under Frank's desk. The owner of that very desk decided to make his dramatic Christmas entrance, only to see Rachel's bum sticking up from under his desk! "I see you found your Christmas presant" he announced, laughing as she hit her head trying to extract herself and the kitten from the eerie realms of underneath Frank's desk. "OW!" she mumbled as her head recovered from the desk. "Ya like 'im?" Frank asked as he saw the kitten curl up purring in Rachel's arms. "I dunno. Frank, I've never had a cat before!" she replied, almost whinning at her present "Yeah, but who cares! If you can raise a kid, sure as hell you can raise a cat! Besides, I think he likes you" Frank smiled at her and reached up to pat the tiny animal. The kitten on the other hand, seeing the big-bad-man-put-in-boxy-thing-person, decided it was time for another escape. This time he found the open doorway that Frank had left open upon entering, and scampered down the hallway, Rachel and Frank in hot pursuit. Helen Blakemore was having a niec quiet cup of coffee in the meal room when something sharp decided to latch onto her pantleg. "OW!" She grimaced as she looked down, to find a black and white kitten climbing its was up her leg and onto her lap. Smiling she looked down at the tiny creature, happily making itself at her on her navy pants, leaving a nice array of black and white hairs everywhere. She patted the small creature, a smile lighting up her face as it started to purr happily. Frank and Rachel chose that moment to burst into the lunch room. "This yours?" Helen asked.. pointing to the kitten now sound asleep on her lap. "If its black and white, furry and fast, then yep.. its mine.. Frank gave it to me for Christmas" Rachel said, smiling at the sight of Helen in semi-motherly mode. "I think he likes you too!" Frank burst out, reaching over to grab the escapee once more. The kitten must have ESP or something cos again it looked up at Frank.. and BOLTED! "Bloody hell! What is WITH that cat?!?!" Frank erupted as the black and white blurr took off again. "Face it Francis, he doesn't think you're as bloody gorgeous as you think you are" Rachel smirked at him as she took off in the general direction of kittyland. Jeff Hawker was happily reading a solved file of Rachel's when he heard a strange sound eminating from his fish tank. *What on earth?* he thoughts as he turned around, finding a cute fluffy black and white kitten with its two front paws in the fishtank. "Hey you! Stop that!" he shouted at it, startling the kitten and making it fall head first into the fish tank "MEOW!" was the startled reply he got as the cat splashed in the water, trying to get out. Not wanting to see the poor creature drown, Jeff leapt out of his chair, pulled the top of the fishtank, hearing it smash as it hit the floor, and plucked the helpless creature from the evils of the fishtank. "Meow" was the thanks he got from the sopping wet animal. Frank, Helen and Rachel erupted in his office at that very moment, all talking at once before falling silent at the sight of Jeff nursing the sopping wet kitten. Taking in the broken glass on the floor and Jeff's now sodden uniform, Rachel thought how the hell she was gonna get out of this mess. "Umm Jeff... Frank gave me this kitten... and it kinda escaped.. and.." Rachel started. "I want this kitten dried and fed RIGHT NOW!" Jeff bellowed in his most official voice. He was gonna love making Goldie and Frank pay for this mess. Rachel stepped forward to collect the kitten. "I'm sorry boss, I'll take better care with him next time, and I'll get your fish a new tank top.. and..' Rachel stuttered, trying to make peace with her boss. "Rachel, that cat is Police Property now, it's gonna have to pay for the damage it has inflicted on this station through earning its keep like the rest of us. From now on that kitten is Head of the RatHunter department of this building. Am I understood Detective?" Jeff looked at Rachel, seeing the total look of disbeleif on her face. "This cat is your responsibility Rachel, you brought it here, you train it, and if it works off its debts, you can keep it" Jeff told rachel in the straightest face he could imagine. "Dismissed!" He shouted, and all 3 officers, including their newest recruit, quickly escaped from the room. 

Not 3 feet out Jeff's office the 3 of them collapsed in their own heaps of laughter, killing themselves with the humour of what had just transpired. Several hours later Rachel was sitting at her desk, filling in the new recruitment form that Jeff INSISTED she fill out for the kitten, when something small and sharp bit into her lower leg. Not long after a tiny head popped onto her lap, followed by the fluffy black and white body it belonged too. "hello again" she murmered as the kitten started to take a bath on her lap " what are we gonna call you?" Thoughts of the conversation with Jeff flickered through her mind again. "I know.. we'll call you Rat, after all, you ARE the Cheif deRatter around here" Rachel smiled at the little animal. After having a nice lunch at Darling Harbour, Rachel and Frank returned to their office, only to mind it a smelly, littered mess. "I dont BELEIVE this" Frank whined as he found a nice little message left by the new 'officer' on his desktop. "AWW YUCK! " Rachel whined, turning as she heard Frank's voice at the same time as her own. She pointed to the liquid dripping from her breifcase, indicating that she too had been left a little message. "I thought cats were sposed to go in the.. you know.. litter thing" Frank spat as he grabbed a tissue to clean of the mess. "Yeah.. well you're the one who's HAD cats before.. didn't you KNOW you have to TRAIN them to do that?" Rachel argued back at him. "Speaking of the little rat.. where the HELL is it?" Rachel dropped to her hands and knees again, checking in all the kitten sized places in the office. A short time later Frank's voice echoed around the small area. "Found 'im! Hey Rach... you're not gona beleive this" Frank's voice came from beside the potplant. "Yeah?" She replied as she extracted herself from behind the filing cabinet. Walking over to the potplant she saw the source of their troubles... curled up asleep in the kitty litter tray she had supplied for him. "That is one screwed up cat" She muttered as Frank got too his feet. "Yeah well, if its like this now... how the hell is it gonna turn out if its gotta stay here!?!" Frank smiled back at her. Frank reached to pick up the kitten when Rachel stopped him "You know as the old saying goes 'Let sleeping cats lie" Rachel said, her hand around his arm. "I thought that was dogs" He argued again, wondering why Rachel didn't want the animal disturbed. "Yeah Frank.. think about it... if its asleep in its kitty litter.. it aint gonna be doing anything out here!" 

Finis :) Well there ya go.. some fluff to keep yas happy for a while! and I didn't even damage the Rachel doll!! 


End file.
